


returning the favor

by oisforoblivion



Series: homemade treats and other shenanigans [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, actually both little disasters, domestic AND author andrew, more little snippets, neil living with dan and matt, softt????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Neil knocks on the door again.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: homemade treats and other shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743379
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	returning the favor

With the slight ruffle on his peripheral vision, Neil smirked. After days of jogging around the area, this, had undoubtedly become the thing he anticipated for the most.

Instead of being discreet and moving on like usual, he turned fully to side-jog a few bouncy steps and waved. He tried not to laugh when the faintly visible body immediately disappeared behind thicker curtains, but chuckles escaped his mouth nevertheless.

Yes, he did almost have an attack when he initially realized someone was watching him.

Again.

A normal person couldn’t even be aware of the situation, but it had became a norm for Neil to check every nick and cranny before even taking a step, after years spent in his kind of household. He would’ve lost it if it weren’t for Dan and Matt convincing him to get to the bottom of the situation before acting recklessly, and... 

Learning that a distinguished author was checking him out was for sure some addition to Neil’s “Why I Am Being Followed” list.

You couldn't exactly blame him for becoming a tiny bit cocky after that, right?

In fact, Neil was starting to enjoy  _ his _ type of observation more than he would admit.

He entered the house sweaty and out of breath after completing his longer route. Dan popped her head from the kitchen to the sound, her one arm wrapped around a large jar of Nutella and a half eaten spoon of gooey chocolate dangling from the other.

“Matt, our oldest just arrived,” she shouted into the kitchen.

Neil sighed. “Will you stop with the child thing?”

This time, Matt appeared with a frown on his face. “He is being rebellious again, isn’t he?”

Neil rolled his eyes.

“Was he there again?” Matt changed the question and giggled when he got the response.

“He is really into you, huh?” he said. “Well, you certainly are a catch.”

“It’s still not cool to peep other people, though,” Dan said.

“True. But I’m happy that it wasn't your psycho father,” Matt added quickly. “And that you’re getting laid.”

“Exactly.”

Neil fully ignored the last part and pointed at the Nutella jar. “You know that you two were supposed to be making brownies, not eating our whole chocolate stash, right?”

“Technicalities, technicalities,” Dan dismissed. “It’s all going to the same place anyways.”

“Not this one,” he reminded them, getting increasingly worried that they’ve just spent the entire time eating brownie ingredients.

“It’s already in the oven, don't worry,” Matt reassured him. “You go get cleaned up, we shouldn’t serve our future groom cold brownies.”

“Jesus christ, Matt..”

“What?”

Neil shook his head but went on to take a shower anyways.

He was standing at the porch of their next-door house in twenty short minutes, an innocent smile placed on his lips as he looked directly at the peephole. It was creepy, he knew that, but Andrew started it first.

As soon as the door opened, Neil grinned. “Brownies.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I can see that.”

“We didn't want to return the plate back empty,” Neil said. “Dan is grateful for the poppers, she said it was heavenly.”

“Okay.”

The awkward silence was awkward.

How that guy could stand there, one arm resting on the frame as the other held the door (as if he was either flexing or guarding something behind) with an utter blank expression, was a mystery to Neil.

So naturally, he decided to poke it.

“I saw you then,” Neil stirred the convo. “Jogging. I waved but I’m not sure if you’ve seen me.”

“Can’t recall.” He didn't even blink.

_ This bastard. _

“Oh really?” Was he going to back down? Of course not. “You were moving your curtains I believe. Or it was another malfunction then.”  _ Reload... _ “It came to my attention that they move quite a lot, you may need to have them checked. I know an excellent guy for that stuff, he helped us through with the moving.”  _ Bang. _

For a second, Andrew unbelievable became more still. He was bending some physics rules after that point, for sure. But it vanished faster than it came, pulling up a small smirk on his lips as it went.

_ Hmm. _

“Brownies?” he asked, full on smiling now, as he pointed at the plate.

_ Whoa. What is- _

Neil gave him the plate.

“Now that I’m thinking,” Andrew said, “I may need a number after all. Those curtains do need a check.”

He was… astonished. His momentary silence came to an end with chuckles.

“You may need something to write it on,” Neil suggested.

“I’ll be alright.”

Neil spoke up a number, raising his brow at the end to ask if he needs a repeat.

“Thank you for the brownies,” Andrew replied instead. “And the plate, though I liked mine a notch better.”

At first he didn't understand what Andrew meant but sighed exasperatedly when he took a look at the plate. It was one of theirs.  _ Those little shits. _

“Sorry about that.”

Andrew shrugged so Neil stepped back to leave. “The surname is Josten.”

“Minyard.”

“I know.”

Andrew wasn't surprised.

Just when Neil got to their door, his phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number, text consisting only of a date, time and an address.

Neil had been smiling an awful lot lately.

**Author's Note:**

> also known as: jog. smirk. repeat.


End file.
